HE WHO WALKED THROUGH THE TIME
by Junichiro
Summary: Apakah itu cinta? Apakah itu kehidupan? Apa benar kehidupan selalu berakhir bahagia? Apakah cinta selalu membawamu untuk terus bersama orang yang kamu sayangi? * beberapa karakter disini OOC *


**HE WHO WALKED THROUGH THE TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER : I'm not the man who had any of Naruto Character**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SASUSAKU, NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Fantasy , Romance**

 **Happy reading guys**

~ CHAPTER 1 : SAKURA ~

Dunia nyata bukanlah negeri dongeng dimana seorang putri pasti akan bertemu dengan seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menyelamatkannya dari nenek sihir lalu menikahi sang putri lalu hidup bahagia selamanya?

Dunia nyata itu lebih kompleks, tidak semudah apa yang sering kamu lihat di serial drama dimana kekasih sejatimu adalah teman masa kecilmu atau kekasih sejatimu adalah cinta pertamamu atau mungkin kekasih sejatimu adalah orang yang kamu temui secara tidak sengaja, bertabrakan dengannya, menjadi dekat, lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan sedikit bumbu bumbu di ujung kiri dan kanan, lalu kalian hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Apakah kamu yakin setelah Snow White menikah dengan sang pangeran dia akan hidup bahagia selamanya?" *KUROSAGI*

Seperti yang dikatakan dalam serial Kurosagi itu, dunia tidak selalu semanis yang kita inginkan, terkadang meskipun kita telah bersama seseorang begitu lama, orang itu bisa saja akan menyakiti dan pergi meninggalkan kita, dan meskipun dia tulus mencintai kita, pada akhirnya kisah itu akan berakhir ketika sang dewa kematian memanggil. Jadi? Apakah itu berarti akan hidup bahagia selamanya?

….

Yah itu adalah sebuah narasi pembuka dari novel yang sedang aku buat. Oh, gomen.. aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, perkenalkan aku Sakura, usiaku 18 tahun, tinggiku sekitar 161 cm, mataku berwarna hijau emerald dan hmmm.. rambutku berwarna hitam kebiruan, mau bagaimana lagi sebenarnya kemaren sudah aku cat merah muda agar sesuai dengan namaku tapi Iruka – sensei malah memberikan jam kuliah tambahan khusus untu menceramahiku tentang warna rambut, yah tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah sosok yang sangat aku hormati, dia sudah merawat aku sejak aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku saat di sekolah dasar, jadi dia sudah seperti orang tuaku sendiri, jadi aku turuti kemauannya dan merubah warna rambutku menjadi lebih natural. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi tahun pertama fakultas ilmu komunikasi di universitas yang cukup terkenal di kota ini, dan aku bisa masuk universitas ini semua berkat Iruka – sensei yang mau membiyayai seluruh biaya pendidikanku, jadi kalian tahukan mengapa aku sangat menghormatinya. Oh, dan seperti yang aku katakan diawal aku juga seorang penulis novel, dan kini sedang dalam proyek membuat sebuah novel roman. Sesuatu yang agak sulit sebenarnya untukku, karena aku tidak terlalu tertarik dalam membuat novel dengan genre seperti ini.

"Hai Sakura, sedang mengerjakan novelmu? Sudah sampai mana?", tiba – tiba sebuah suara menyapaku dari belakang.

Kenalkan dia adalah Hinata Hyuga teman baikku, salah satu putri dari keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh dalam pemerintahan, karena jasa leluhurnya yang sangat membantu Negara ini keluar dari krisis ekonomi global. Oh, tapi tentu saja bukan karena itu mereka jadi berpengaruh di Negara ini, keluarga Hyuga memang terkenal dengan keturunan jenius, bayangkan saja sepupu Hinata, Neji-nii sejak kecil hingga sekarang berhasil memenangkan semua olimpiade sains baik skala nasional bahkan internasional tanpa kalah satu kalipun, dan Hinata jangan ditanya, jika karena bukan sifat baik dan rendah hatinya yang kelewat batas mungkin dia sekarang sudah lulus dari universitas, bayangkan saja sejak sekolah dasar hingga SMA dia ditawari lima kali aklerasi itu artinya jika dia mau dia sudah lulus dari universitas ini tahun lalu. Satu lagi yang spesial dari gadis ini, gadis ini adalah editor dan advisor terbaik yang aku miliki, novel pertamaku yang terbit beberapa bulan lalu bisa menjadi hits juga karena bantuannya, dia membantuku mengembangkan ide cerita dan membantu mengedit naskah yang sudah aku buat. Bisa dibilang setengah dari keberhasilan novelku sebelumnya adalah berkat Hinata-chan. Arigatou ne Hinata-chan..^^

"Ah, Hinata-chan, hehe…. Sebenarnya dari seminggu lalu aku baru berhasil membuat narasi pembukanya saja, genre kali ini benar – benar sulit buatku.", keluhku pada Hinata-chan.

"Haha, memang begitulah Sakura yang aku kenal, kamu memang mulai dulu seperti, setiap disuruh menulis cerita yang berbau roman, selalu mengeluh seperti itu, tetapi setelah naskah selesai, ceritamu selalu menjadi yang terbaik.", puji Hinata-chan terhadapku, yang membuat aku menundukan kepala dan malu. ~_~

"Ah Hinata-chan, sebaik apapun cerita yang aku buat, itu semua juga berkat adanya bantuan darimu untuk mengedit dan mengembangkan ide yang aku punya.", jawabku malu.

"Tapi aku meski bagaimanapun idenya tetap dari kepala cemerlangmukan Sakura.", jawabnya memujiku lagi.

"Sudah Hinata-chan, aku jadi malu sekali dipuji oleh heiress jenius sepertimu tau.. ", jawabku semakin malu.

"Hei Hinata-chan sudahlah, jangan terus menerus mengganggu Sakura-chan, lihat wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat yang disukai Teme..hahaha", suara seorang yang sangat familiar tiba – tiba muncul dari arah pintu masuk kelas ini.

Ketika kami menoleh untuk melihat kearah asal suara itu, disana sudah berdiri duo pangeran kampus yang salah satunya adalah kekasih dari Hinata, ya itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Biar aku kenalkan, yang barusan bicara adalah Uzumaki Naruto kekasih Hinata-chan dan juga kakak angkatku, sebenarnya dia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato, seorang pengusaha sukses yang kini memegang hampir 30% saham dunia, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa kayanya Naruto – nii. Tapi karena dia sangat benci dibanding – bandingkan dengan ayahnya, sejak kecil dia selalu mendaftarkan dan memperkenalkan diri dengan marga ibunya Uzumaki Kushina. Nyonya Namikaze ini adalah wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik bahkan kecantikannya tidak luntur setelah termakan usia.

Oh iya aku, Naruto - nii, dan Hinata memang berada di sekolah yang sama sejak kecil, apalagi aku dan Naruto - nii memang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil bahkan sebelum bertemu Hinata. Dulunya saat ayah dan ibuku meninggal sebenarnya keluarga Naruto - nii yang akan mengadopsiku, tapi entah mengapa saat itu tiba – tiba Iruka – sensei muncul dan mendapatkan hak asuh atas diriku, sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu hal yang sampai saat ini belum aku ketahui alasannya, aku sudah pernah bertanya pada Iruka – sensei, tapi dia bilang saat itu bukan saat yang tepat, mungkin nanti aku akan coba menanyakannya lagi.

Oh kembali ke perkenalan Naruto - nii, ermm.. dia menurutku adalah anak yang sangat bersemangat, dengan rambut pirang pendek yang melawan gravitasi, tingginya sekitar 180 cm, dengan kulit tan dan tubuh atletisnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat jantan. Dia adalah mahasiswa angkatan tahun pertama yang menjadi primadona baik dari teman seangkatanku ataupun para senpai – senpaiku. Tapi itu adalah gambaran mereka, sedangkan untukku dia itu orang yang menyebalkan, kakak yang bodoh, dan suka sekali menjahiliku, meskipun yah aku akui memang dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan peduli pada orang lain meskipun tetap saja menyebalkan, dia beruntung Hinata yang menjadi kekasihnya. ~.~

Lalu disebelahnya, Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berwajah dingin ini seperti Naruto – nii, dia juga pangeran yang didambakan semua gadis di universitas ini, namun berbeda dengan Naruto – nii dan Hinata, aku tidak terlalu mengenal pria ini karena aku baru bertemunya dua bulan lalu saat upacara penerimaan, tapi yang aku heran Naruto – nii dengan cepat menjadi sahabat baik pria ini padahal sifat mereka berbeda 180 derajat. Selain itu yang aku tahu Sasuke hanyalah pria menyebalkan yang jarang sekali bicara, entah mengapa banyak yang mengidamkan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. *.*

"Na.. Naruto – kun, Hi, go.. go… men tadi aku cu-ma bercanda dengan Sakura.", kata Hinata – chan menanggapi Naruto – nii tadi.

Hahaha, begitulah sifat asli Hinata – chan dia menjadi tergagap jika berhadapan dengan Naruto – nii. Padahal mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, dan lagi mereka sudah pacaran sejak dua tahun lalu, tapi kebiasaan itu tetap tidak berubah.

"Eh, santai saja Hime aku tahu kau sedang bercanda dengannya, memang terkadang Sakura perlu diberi sedikit dorongan.", jawab Naruto – nii sambil tersenyum.

Dan tentu saja.. orang yang diajak bicara sekarang wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari kepiting rebus karena panggilan Hime tadi.

"Naruto – nii, untuk apa kesini? Pasti mau jemput Hinata – chan ya? Tapi maaf saja ya, Hari ini dia sudah aku booking, dia harus membantuku untuk membuat proyek novelku selanjutnya", kataku pada Naruto – nii.

"Eh, =_= dasar kau Sakura, seharusnya kau tanya dulu padakukan.", kata Naruto – nii sambil menunjukan muka cemberutnya.

"Ahh, wajah itu lagi…. Sudahlah percuma keputusannya sudah bulat, waktu jadwal kalian hari ini dibatalkan, Hinata akan membantuku hari ini. benarkan Hinata – chan?", Jawabku tegas lalu bertanya pada Hinata – chan.

"Hai… Gomen ne Naruto – kun…. ", Jawab Hinata - chan.

Wajah Naruto – nii makin cemberut melihat jawaban Hinata – chan.

….

Tapi tiba – tiba.

"Hahaha, aku punya ide, Sakura lebih baik kita kerjakan sama – sama, aku dan Teme juga akan membantumu. Bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatankan teme? Kita kerjakan dirumahku saja.", Kata Naruto – nii tiba - tiba.

"Hn.. Terserah kau sajalah dobe", Jawab sasuke dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. =.=

"Kau bukan hanya mau dapat kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Hinata – chan saja kan Naruto – nii…? Tumben sekali kau membantuku mengerjakan novel?", tanyaku mengintrogasi.

"Oh Sakura, Kaa – Chan hari ini memasak sendiri lo… haha.. Apa kau tidak rindu masakan kaa – chan?", jawab Naruto – nii sambil membuang muka.

…..

…..

"NARUTO – NII AYO KITA KERUMAHMU!", jawabku histeris.

Naruto – nii memang paling tahu kelemahanku. T.T

Masakan kaa – chan Naruto – nii memang sungguh enak, sejak dulu jika aku dia mengatakan hal itu, aku pasti tidak akan menolak untuk main kerumahnya, bahkan saat sedang _bad mood_ pun jika itu untuk masakan kaa – chan Naruto – nii semua bebanku seperti lepas.

"YOSH, AYO KITA PULANG!", kata Naruto – nii dengan semangat.

Kusimpan hasil pekerjaanku tadi dan aku simpan laptopku kedalam tas. Aku dan Hinata – chan akhirnya mengikuti mereka berdua keparkiran kendaraan. Tapi saat sampai diparkiran….

…..

"Naruto – nii? Bisa kau jelaskan ini?", tanyaku pada Naruto – nii kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, aku memang setuju akan ikut kerumah Naruto – nii, tapi aku kira tadinya Naruto – nii akan membawa mobil seperti biasanya, namun siapa sangka hari ini Naruto – nii sedang membawa motor sport kesayangannya, itu artinya….==

"Ya begitulah Sakura… hehe.. Kau bisa ikut Teme kan? Tidak mungkin kan aku membawa kalian berdua dengan motorku ini.", jawab Naruto – nii dengan wajah Innocent nya.

"AHHHHH! Aku tidak mau.. Dibonceng pria berwajah datar ini… T.T, lebih baik aku naik taksi saja", jawabku memelas.

"Gomen Sakura… tapi bukankah lebih baik kau ikut motor Sasuke – kun saja?", kata Hinata – chan meyakinkan.

"Hinata – chan kenapa kau jadi membela Naruto – nii sih…", kataku sambil merengek. TT3TT

"Lebih baik tidak usah banyak komentar, wajah datarku masih lebih baik dari pada dada datarmu itu.", bisa tebak siapa yang bilang seperti itukan?

…

….

"Sasuke – kun kenapa kau bicara begitu?", tanya Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Teme… =_= apa yang kau katakan?", Naruto – nii juga menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Memang itu kenyatannya.", jawab Sasuke santai sambil memakai helmnya.

…..

…..

BUGH!

"Uhukk… Hei cewek datar apa maksudmu mem.."

BUGHH!

"UCHIHA BRENGSEKKK!", kataku marah sambil berusaha meninjunya lagi.

TAP

Dia menahan tanganku, lalu memandangku dengan tajam.

"Hei cewek datar, berani sekali kau memukulku. Kau akan tahu akibatnya.", Dia menarikku paksa dan menaikanku paksa keatas motor sportnya lalu memakaikanku helm secara paksa.

"Hei teme…"

"Sasuke – kun.."

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Naruto – nii dan Hinata – chan, Sasuke menaiki motornya, lalu langsung menarik gasnya keras.

"Dobe, Hinata – chan, kalian pergi saja bersantai, akan ku urus gadis ini.", katanya sambil melaju kencang.

"TEME! Hati – hati bawa dia pulang dengan selamat ya", itu kata – kata terahir yang aku dengar dari Naruto – nii selanjutnya hanya deru mesin yang terdengar.

Sasuke membawa motornya dengan sangat kencang. Secara reflek aku jadi berpegangan padanya. Ini sebenarnya adalah pengalaman pertamaku dibonceng oleh seorang pria selain dengan Naruto – nii.

"Uchiha brengsek! Kau mau membawaku kemana?", kataku sekenanya aku tak yakin dia bisa mendengar aku bicara.

"Jadi kau masih bisa bicara ya gadis datar?", jawab Sasuke.

Saat aku akan menjawab, Sasuke menaikan kembali kecepatannya, otomatis jawaban yang akan lontarkan kembali lagi masuk kedalam kerongkonganku.

….

…

Setelah beberapa saat kami sampai disebuah danau di pinggir kota. Sebenarnya jika saja sekarang aku tidak sedang bersama si wajah datar yang menyebalkan ini, mungkin danau ini akan terlihat sangat indah. Tapi Kami – sama berkata lain, kini aku sampai disini dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan dihidupku.

Sasuke turun dari motornya dan duduk dibawah pohon yang teduh dipinggir danau.

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di motorku? Motorku bisa jadi sedatar kau jika kau terus duduk disitu", katanya tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Tentu saja aku menjadi semakin sebal terhadapnya. Aku turun dari motorku lalu berlari kearahnya bersiap meninju wajah datarnya itu. Tapi….

Srett…

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tanganku, dan memaksaku untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, meskipun kata dobe bodoh itu kau adalah pemegang sabuk coklat di club karate, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan aku yang memegang ban hitam ini.", katanya dengan sombong.

Jadi pria ini pemegang ban hitam, pantas saja dia bisa mengantisipasi seranganku. Tapi kenapa dia mengajakku kesini?

"Sudah, tidak usah memikirkan apapun dan nikmati pemandangan indah itu.", kata Sasuke lagi tapi tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku yang sudah kehabisan akal untuk melakukan apapun akhirnya menurut, dan ikut melihat pemandangan di danau itu.

..

Hening..

"Hah, pemandangan ini indah sekali. Sayang sekali pertama kali aku menemukan pemandangan seperti ini aku harus bersama orang sepertimu.", kataku yang merasa sedikit baikan setelah melihat pemandangan di depanku, tapi ketika melirik kesamping semua mood baikku seakan diangkat dari diriku.

"Hn..", jawabnya datar.

" _Apa orang ini tidak bisa menanggapi dengan respon yang lebih baik? Setidaknya membalas apa gitu… aku heran apa yang cewek – cewek lain suka dari sikap orang yang seperti ini._ ", Pikirku setelah mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Kau bilang sedang membuat novel kan? Memang novel apa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Eh…?", Jawabku keheranan karena mendapatkan pertanyaan tiba – tiba dari seorang yang bahkan sepertinya tidak peduli jika ada seseorang yang melempar bom tepat didepanmu.

"Jangan salah paham, tadi aku sudah berjanji pada si Dobe untuk membantumu kan.", Katanya lagi.

"Oh, ternyata kau masih ingat tentang hal itu ya. Jika kau ingat, kenapa sekarang kau malah menculikku? Bukankah sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika bekerja bersama dengan Naruto – nii dan Hinata - chan", tanyaku menghakimi.

"Bukannya kau duluan yang mulai? Bukannya kau yang pertama bilang kau tidak mau dibonceng oleh pria berwajah datar sepertiku?", jawabnya menanyaiku balik.

"Jadi kau marah karena itu? Tapi kaukan juga menghinaku akhirnya.", jawabku tidak terima.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Aku menghinamu tapi kau memukulku. jadi apa masalahnya jika sekarang aku menculikmu untuk membalasnya?", tanyanya tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapikan…", baru saja aku akan membalasnya lagi.

"Sudahlah kembali ketopik awal, apa yang kau perlukan dalam menyelesaikan novelmu itu?", potongnya tapi tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku menjadi ragu, apa benar orang seperti ini bisa membantuku menyelesaikan novel yang sedang aku buat ini. Tapi tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba.

"Ermm.. Baiklah aku akan berikan kesempatan untuk membantu, aku harap kau akan memberikan ide yang baik.", kataku sambil mengambil laptop didalam tasku.

"Hn..", Jawab Sasuke lagi… Dan tetap dengan muka datarnya…. =.=

…..

"Baiklah, aku sedang menulis novel yang bergenre romance, tapi aku kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkannya.", kataku seraya menunjukan narasi yang sudah aku buat.

….

"Jadi kau baru sampai disini, dan sudah bilang kau kehabisan ide… Aku jadi ragu novel sebelumnya adalah buatanmu", katanya setelah membaca beberapa potong kalimat yang sudah aku buat.

Tunggu? Dia tahu novelku yang sebelumnya? Jadi dia suka membaca novel juga? Atau jangan – jangan dia penggemarku..hehehe

"Hei kau sudah membaca novelku ya? Ternyata kau seorang penggemarku ya?", tanyaku jahil.

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku membacanya untuk tugas resensi novel. Dan kebetulan adikku adalah salah satu penggemar novelmu dan dia mendapatkan tugas meresensi sebuah novel, jadi dia memintaku untuk membantunya.", jawab Sasuke datar. Tetap datar

HMMMPHHH

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal dengan jawabannya. Sebenarnya aku berniat menjahilinya, tapi malah jawaban itu yang aku dapat. =3=

"Hmmm, akhir dari negeri dongeng ya. Saat aku menonton serial itu, kata – kata itu juga terngiang di telingaku. Bagaimana kehidupan para putri di negri dongeng itu setelah menikah dengan pangeran mereka.", katanya tiba – tiba.

"Eh? Kau menontonnya juga? Ya kata – kata itu juga terngiang ditelingaku, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku sadari sebelumnya. Kebanyakan dari kita hanya berpikir secara simpel, dan berpikir mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi dengan perbedaan strata, politik kerajaan dan banyak hal lainnya, berbicara tentang bahagia selamanya, tidak akan semudah yang selama ini kita bayangkan.

"Ya kau benar untuk hal itu, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi bukankah itu hidup? Disaat kau tidak tahu bagaimana cerita itu akan berakhir maka itulah hidup, dan ketika akhir dari sebuah kisah cinta itu tidak diketahui bukankah itu lebih baik? Karena dengan itu mereka akan tetap percaya pada sebuah cinta sejati.", jawabnya tenang.

Tidak kusangka seseorang yang berwajah datar seperti dia, mempunyai jalan pemikiran yang cukup bagus tentang suatu hal.

"Hmm, boleh juga pemikiranmu itu. Kau sepertinya sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan hal itu?", tanyaku memujinya.

….

"Aku sudah menunggumu Hime, akankah kau mengingat kisah kita dulu.", katanya lembut

Tiba – tiba dia menarikku dan…

….

Dia mencium bibirku.

…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
